iPlay Matchmaker
by Moondapple-or-Moonpelt
Summary: TOTAL SEDDIE AND CIBBY.  I'll change the sum when the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

**First iCarly fic, soooo… wish me luck! **

**Carly's POV**

"Nerd!" Sam spat.

"Umm… Assassin!" Wow, Freddie…

"I consider that a compliment!" Knew she would say that.

"Yeah? Well me, too! I mean for nerd! And-"

"Will you knock it off?" I screamed. Sam and Freddie were at it again. "We all know that Sam is just flirting with you, Freddie, and that Freddie enjoys this, Sam!"

"No!" They scramed in unison, stomping in different directions; Sam to the iCarly studio and Freddie to his apartment. They were going to take a while.

**review with ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Kinda frustrated about the reviews i got but I guess that's what I get for posting a story that has less than 1,000 words… ****J I don't own anything!**

**Carly's POV**

I walked over to the couch, opening my Peppi Cola. Freddie and Sam hadn't come to the apartment yet and I was seriously bored.

Could they be…? Nah.

I've been stressing out about the possibility that Sam likes Freddie and/or vise-versa ever since Sam told me about the kiss. It's not that I don't like them together… It was just a surprise.

"Carly?" I turned around to look at the door.

"Oh, hey, Gibby. Wait… How'd you get in here?"

"Sam broke your lock, remember?"

"Oh." We sat and stared for a few minutes, waiting for one of us to make a move… Did I just think that? We're friends.

"_Awkward siiiiiiiiiiilence,"_ Someone called.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, getting up. "How'd you get up the stairs?"

"I broke the lock on your window, remember?" I decided that I didn't think I wanted to know how she had scaled a building. "Oh… Hey, Gibson. I guess I'll just leave you two kids _alone_." Sam winked. _Winked._ I tried, unsuccessfully, to burn a hole in her head as she ran back up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, Gibby! I'm so mean! I forgot- do you want a drink? Come in." My face heated up as he stepped in, smiling and nodding.

**Review which one u like better: Seddie or cibby? Im more of a Seddie with cobby on the side but I had to add some cibby moments b4 I 4get… J I promise longer chapters and quick if I get reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I said cobby in my last author note but I meant cibby :D anyways:**

**Gibby's POV**

I walked into Carly's apartment, nodding and smiling. "Come 'ere, Guppy!" Carly spun around and grinned.

"Guppy's here?" I nodded, slicking my hair back.

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd need to mention it 'cause _nobody_ minds the Guppy." I was sure I had impressed her with my manly voice when Carly shrugged, still grinning. "So," I started, "Nice place ya got here." She looked at me like I was crazy, which I really didn't get.

"Uh, Gibby?" Carly said, giving Guppy a hug. I nodded, eyes shinning. "You've been to my apartment countless times."

"Oh, yeah." My shoulder's slumped.

**Sam's POV**

_Ham. _I licked my lips, tip-toeing to Carly's fridge.

"Oh, yeah." Gibby said. I dropped to the ground behind the island, but someone was already there. _What the chizz?_

"What the chizz, Freducation!" I whispered harshly. "How dare you interrupt Momma's meat and sneak time?" He snorted.

"Did you just say, 'Meat and Sneak' time?" I growled and he stopped laughing.

"Why are you here?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Bored." I nodded, turning so that my back was to the Shays' couch and my knees were curled up to my chest. Fredlumps did the same.

"So…" I said, uneasily. Ever since 'the kiss,' we hadn't had that much time alone, and it was always awkward when we did. "Did you see Gibby fail at flirting with Carly?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Frediccino laughed, catching on. "Epic fail." I smiled. Gibson and Freddie were such geeks…. I meant Frediffer. I frowned. I just couldn't think of a name, I guess. I would _never_ think of Frednerd as an equal.

_Maybe more…_

What the _chizz?_ I shook my head, frowning. I did not feel sparks, I did not feel sparks, I chanted.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah." My voice broke, and I cleared my throat. "Sure, Fredison. You could call it that." I slunk away, avoiding awkwardness. I was a foot from the fridge when someone caught the hood of my checkered jacket.

"Hey!" I turned around, ready to beat them up. "Oh, it's you, Spencer. No threat." I sighed, dropping my fists.

"Hurtful," He whined. "Anyway, why don't you go to the groovie smoothie. I heard that T-Bo was serving steak on a stick." I was already out the door.

**Freddie's POV**

I stood up, nodding hello to everyone as I brushed myself off.

"There wasn't really any ham, was there?" I said.

"Nope. I just didn't want her to see my dinner plans in the fridge and eat them all.

"What are you gonna have?" Gibby questioned.

"Bacon and pancakes," Spencer sighed.

"Bacon?" Carly nodded. "Ahh."

"Well, somebody has to tell her not to kill T-Bo looking for steak." I said, looking around.

"Not it!" Carly ran to her room.

"Not it!" Spencer ran to his.

"Not it!" Gibby ran up the stairs, thought it over, and then ran out the door..

"Aww, man!" Why me?

**The universe has it's reasons, freducation… :O :D freducation is my favorite nme out of all the ones I used there whats urs?**


End file.
